Field of Art
This disclosure relates generally to estimating value associated with services a user is likely to provide, and more particularly to estimating value in conjunction with predicted movement of a user between geographical regions over time.
Description of Art
Computerized systems provide a transport service by connecting users requesting service (e.g., “requesters”) with users available to transport them (e.g., “providers”). When a requester submits a request for a service to the system, the system may select a provider to service the request and transport the requester to a destination of the request.
Providers may receive compensation for transporting requesters from start locations to destinations and for facilitating other services, such as deliveries. The amount of compensation a provider receives for a service (i.e., the “value” of the service) may be based on a distance between a start location and a destination, a service duration, incentives offered by a coordination system, and the like. Providers may choose when and where to offer services to requesters. Although information about geographical regions with high demand for providers is sometimes available in real-time, many providers do not know how best to anticipate geographical regions and time periods in which they will receive the most compensation for providing services in the future.